


My Boyfriend’s Back

by QueenAnnoyance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: By the Angels, Lotor is an asshole, M/M, My Boyfriend’s Back, bad space dad, based on the old song, but whats new, lotor gets decked in the face, shiro is a clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnnoyance/pseuds/QueenAnnoyance
Summary: Lotor stays in the castle and Lance has caught his eye. Despite it being very clear that Lance is taken and not interested, he keeps pestering him. Fortunately, Keith returns to put Lotor in his place.Inspired by My Boyfriend’s Back- Angels





	My Boyfriend’s Back

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a close friend (what up hoe I love you) hope you enjoy. Wrote it between classes so sorry for any mistake.  
> First story I’m posting here wooo (pops champagne bottle)  
> Enjoy your gays.

After Keith’s whole ‘near death experience’ and Lotor coming to spend some time in the castle, which Allura and Shiro agreed to in order to keep a close eye on him, Lance found himself in an awkward situation. 

Various awkward situations.

You see, since Lotor’s stay in the castle, he has been making it very clear that he found an interest in Lance. 

“I’ve heard of ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer, but this is ridiculous’.”

Lance thought the dining area was safe but apparently not since Lotor just waltzed I’m with a prestigious and cocky air to him, leaning closer to Lance using his full galra body height to prevent any attempted escape from the human. 

“-stunning. I didn’t take humans to be as beautiful as you. Yet, you let yourself be dragged along by your team. You deserve someone better-“ Lotor was interrupted by Lances attempt to shove him away. He didn’t move an inch. 

“Thanks but I don’t see anyone here worth a dime,” his brows furrowed and he ducked under Lotor’s arm, “and don’t follow me unless you want your ass handed to you.” Lance hear Lotor scoff as he briskly walked out the door. They both knew that if it would come to it, Lance didn’t stand a chance.  
—  
“Are you kidding me?” Eyes, unbelievably of what they hear, peered up at Shiro. 

“Just try to ignore it Lance. We can’t afford to lose Lotor as an ally; He can be invaluable in finding Zark-“ 

“-in finding Zarkon and defeating the galra blah blah blah. Whatever.” 

He shoved passed Shiro and tried to control his disappointment. He at least thought Shiro would do something, not wanted to go to Allura since she’s been in a ‘mood’ since Shiro agreed to Lotor’s stay.  
—  
Lance’s fingers tapped away on his leg, the other arm fisted in his jacket’s pocket. 

“He just said, ‘deal with it Lance’ and brushed me off!” His face illuminated by the hologram on the screen. Keith’s face was shown, brows scrunching up in confusion. 

“Really? Shiro said ....” He tugged at hair before softly smiling at lance in reassurance. “... try not to be alone and always have your weapon with you just in case. Never mind what Shiro said you shouldn’t put up with Lotor’s bullshit.”

Lance released a sigh of defeat before looking up at Keith with a hopeful look in his eye. His voice soft and small.

“When are you coming back?”

“Soon I promise. Listen I have to go, alright? Stay safe sharpshooter.” 

They each exchanged their fair-wells, neither wanting to leave, before ending the communication line. Lance missed having Keith there with him, in person, but instead Keith insisted that he was more useful with the Blade. He fell asleep to thoughts of home, home in Keith’s arm, tangled in bedsheets on a lazy earth morning.  
—  
It was weeks later, weeks of putting up with Lotor and pretending all was fine and dandy. Weeks of unwanted hands on his back and shoulders. Weeks of unwanted words in his ear. Weeks of Lotor’s bullshit. Lance had had it. 

Lotor purred something that was supposed to be suave and smooth but activated Lance’s fight or flight response. 

“Just stop it! I don’t want you. I don’t want your ‘offers’. I don’t. Want. You.” Each word punctuated by Lance stomping his right foot on the floor, fists balled up and voice shrilled. Yeah he was fully awarded that he was basically having a tantrum but dignity be damned he couldn’t give less of a fuck. 

Lotor has the nerve to look amused by his antics.

The castle’s com interrupted them announcing everyone to meet in the hangers for Keith’s arrival. All previous uncapped rage in Lance was replaced with the up most joy like a refreshing breeze. 

“My boyfriend’s back and you’re gonna be in trouble.” With a smug smile and eyes lit up, he didn’t spare Lotor a glance back as he all but booked it to greet Keith. He didn’t hear Lotor’s words. 

“We’ll see about that.”

Everyone else was already there, having welcomed him already. When they saw Lance stumble in they each shared a look of amusement and stepped aside as he all but barreled into Keith. 

“You asshole you didn’t tell me you were coming back today.” He lightly punched Keith in the arm for his troubles. The jerk just chuckled and said he wanted it to be a surprise. 

Slowly everyone shuffled out, giving the couple a moment alone to catch up. Their loving hushed words and soft welcoming kisses interrupted but the ever so slight sound shoes clicking on the floor. Light taps. 

Lotor snorted, “Such a touching reunion, I’m moved.” He yanked Lance back, encircling his arms around Lance’s. The man in his arms froze. Keith reached for his bayard. 

“I bet he didn’t tell you what he’s been up to while you were gone.” He continued, mouth pulled into a smug. 

“Wha-“

“Didn’t tell you he’s been warming another bed in your absence. Been using his mouth for another, and such a talented mouth it is. You really should keep this tramp on a leash-“ 

Lance was able to shove his elbows back into Lotor’s ribs. Lotor, caught off guard let him go and stubbles back with a cough. 

“As if I’d believe a word you say.” Keith scoffed.

Lotor looked up and was caught off guard when Keith decked him in the face with the end of his sword. 

Skipping over Lotor’s body, currently hunched on the floor holding his bleeding cheek, he took a hold of Keith’s free hand and pulled him along. 

“Come on I gotta show you what Hunk, Pidge, and Matt have been working on you won’t believe what..” Lance was speaking a mile a minute. 

Keith’s eyes glimmered in amusement, voice soft, “Breath, we’ve got plenty of time. Don’t worry.” 

Lance turned to glance back at the galra, who was now on his feet, face infuriated, and stuck out his tongue.


End file.
